


The Day Lev Made a Fool of Himself and Actually Confessed to Yaku-san

by Zhenya66



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, i cant believe i did this...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:32:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhenya66/pseuds/Zhenya66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all.</p><p>[ based on a very important, actual event ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day Lev Made a Fool of Himself and Actually Confessed to Yaku-san

**Author's Note:**

> It's short and fluffy, but I just couldn't help and write it. Damn, I'm working real quick these days, two fics in three days. I gotta stop thinking so much about Lev and Yaku-san though, but how can I when they're so cute! x3 As always, review please!

****

 Today is the day, Lev thought to him self in earnest, no messing things up now!

 Yaku was leaning on the door frame of the gym, bag over his shoulder and ready to go, as he spun the keys to the gym door around his finger and watched Lev clean up. To be honest, Lev couldn’t quite stand the third year’s annoyed look. He knew Yaku-san wanted to go home already, but he couldn’t help but work slowly, because today was the day he would finally confess his feelings! It had all started as a minor though of ‘Yaku-san looks nice in those shorts’ and before he could grasp the situation the thoughts had escalated to ‘Oh, my, gosh, I actually love Yaku-san!’. When it reached the point where he was absolutely, positively, _totally_ sure in the feelings that cascaded through him every time he saw Yaku dive to save a ball, he had to build the courage to tell his senior.

 Lev thought about it again as he finally finished his cleaning duties. Sure, it would have been quite faster if Yaku decided to help, but he couldn’t just tell him that. Yaku could fire up quickly, but those flames would go down just as quick. Even so, Lev didn’t want to push his luck. That was exactly why he had double thoughts on confessing. But it was now or never and never didn’t quite seamed okay, nor was it an actual solution to the problem so…

 “Lev, hurry it up, I have other things to do!” Yaku yelled from the door frame. As it looked like, he was in a overly bad mood today. That only got Lev even more worried. Should he tell him, or should he leave it for the next time? But would there even be a next time, when they could be alone, together? He wanted to think that there would be, but thinking about the possibilities that there would _not_ be, he only encouraged him self to do it today.

 “I’m coming, Yaku-san!” he called and strode to the bench where his bag was. After getting it, he walked happily to the door and waited for a bit so Yaku could lock up.

 “Yaku-san, I was thinking…” Lev tried to say, rocking back and forth on his feet restlessly. This was it, he was really going to do it. “I actually have something to tell you…”

 “Shoot.” The third year shortly said and looked at him. He seamed a bit calmer now, so was there really a problem? Lev could actually feel his cheeks heat up, as Yaku blinked up at him curiously. Damn it, he was so short…Good thing he couldn’t read thoughts.

 “I was actually thinking about this for a long while…” he drawled, looking anywhere but at Yaku, “Well…It’s kinda funny…Let me get my thoughts together…”

 “Lev, hurry up.”

 “Wait a second, Yaku-san, this is important!”

 “I’m waiting, but you’re not saying anything.”

 “Just wait a bit more.”

 Yaku groaned, but actually did wait for Lev to build up enough courage to speak.

 “Yaku-san…I’ve been wondering in a while…I mean…I don’t know how to say this, but I wanted to ask you what you think about being in a…relationship?” the last word was said a bit hurriedly and muffled, but Yaku managed to understand none the less. Lev didn’t know if it was a bad or good thing.

 “Well…” the libero began, “I…don’t know, what do you mean?”

 Lev swallowed. How could he not understand, wasn’t he supposed to be the more matured senpai here?

 “You know…I…I actually want to confess to you, Yaku-san!” Lev blurted out, much to the other’s amazement.

 Yaku opened his mouth to speak, closed it, then opened it again, but he couldn’t say anything. He had been in a few relationships, but never thought that Lev of all people would confess to him ( if this could be counted as a valid confession ). He coughed in his fist and took a deep breath, thinking over the events that ware happening.

 “Lev…I…I don’t really know how to answer.” The third year admitted and actually felt bad when he saw Lev’s shoulders slump, “I’m not really good at this!” he hurriedly continued “And I’m not really sure how you see this relationship in the future. I mean, I’m about to graduate and all and you have two more years to study and who knows where I’ll be after that, or what you would want to do and…”

 “I understand Yaku-san.” Lev cut in a bit gloomily, “I get that this was a bit sudden and didn’t think about the future or anything. If I made you mad or anything, I’m sorry…”

 “That’s not the case at all, Lev! Look…I’m okay with… _this_ , what ever _it_ might be or turn out to be…I’m willing to try. But don’t get any ideas! It might end before you know it, but I don’t think that’ll be the case. So…If you want, we can sort something out. Together. How does it sound?”

 Lev was silent for a bit and Yaku actually thought he broke him this time. But all worry faded away when a giant grin spread over the first year’s face. His expression was so bright it could light up the entire school. He was practically _beaming_.

 Is he really that happy, Yaku thought as he blinked up at him, what a kid…

 “Thank you so much Yaku-san!” Lev yelled happily, “I promise I’ll be the best boyfriend ever!”

 “Don’t yell, Lev!” Yaku hurriedly said, reaching up to shut his mouth. “I don’t want the whole school knowing!”

 “I’m sorry, Yaku-san, I’m just so happy!” Sure he was. Yaku smiled and shook his head with a soft sight. What had he gotten him self into now?

 

“Hey, Yaku-san, can I kiss you now?”

 “How about we leave this for some other time…I’ll teach you later.”


End file.
